


Right Away

by borntoblue



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you could leave and go on a trip right now, where would you go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Away

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing these two more than I thought.

“If you could leave and go on a trip right now, where would you go?”

The kitchen is almost unbearably hot and Eunkwang is standing right in front of a boiling pot of rice, so Minhyuk expects a goofy answer like “the Arctic” or “the nearest air conditioning store,” but Eunkwang doesn’t even miss a beat before he says:

“I’d go on a road trip with you.”

Minhyuk shifts in his seat to turn towards Eunkwang and look at him skeptically, but Eunkwang’s still facing the stove.

“Why?” if Eunkwang’s going to play the grease game without any cameras around, he needs good reasoning.

“Because I want to go driving, and you’d have a better idea of where to go than me.”

Minhyuk has to concede that makes sense, “So I’d be your navigator?”

“Not like that,” Eunkwang looks over his shoulder for a second and smiles. “If I went on a road trip on my own, I’d probably end up in a gaming cafe down in Busan, but if you were there we would actually do things.”

Again, Eunkwang has a decent point. Minhyuk hadn’t actually imagined the scenario up to this point, but when he pictures now it he can imagine dragging Eunkwang out of the car to go on a nearby hike, or having him stop at a museum, or indulging him in an arcade they pass by. It sounds nice, in all honesty, but Minhyuk still finds it hard to believe Eunkwang’s being sincere when they already spend so much time together.

“You’re sure you want to go with me? You know other people who have ideas,” Minhyuk says, watching Eunkwang for some kind of reaction.

“No,” Eunkwang insists, “right at this very moment I’d like to go with you.”

The oven timer beeps so Minhyuk lets Eunkwang finish off the rice without questioning. He turns the stove off and takes the pot off of it, leaving it on the counter to cool off.

Then Minhyuk resumes.

“Why me? And it it can’t be just because I’m in the room.”

Eunkwang laughs as he walks to the fridge for leftovers, “I don’t know, why are you being so nosy about this?”

“I’m just passing time,” Minhyuk grins as he watches Eunkwang sift through their assorted takeout boxes. “This way we don’t get bored while you get the food together. Just answer the question.”

“I”m almost done with the food though,” Eunkwang says, opening a container that smells like kimchi even from Minhyuk’s spot at the table before closing it and placing it on the counter. “Just a couple minutes in the microwave and we have our dinner.” 

“You’re not answering my question,” Minhyuk practically sings, teasing more than ever.

Eunkwang looks at him with a smile that is way too fond.

“I was just thinking it was nice to chat with you, so when you asked about a trip I thought something with just the two of us would be nice.”

It’s evident now that Eunkwang is playing the grease game sincerely tonight and he is playing it well. 

Minhyuk tries not to be too flattered. It would be a little weird to blush now and he doesn’t know that he could totally pass it off on the heat.

Eunkwang meanwhile takes another container and sticks it in the microwave. The groaning sound of the machine keeps them company while Minhyuk tries to think of a way to respond that accepts the compliment without betraying just how pleasantly unsettled he feels about it.

“Well,” he says eventually, “I’d like that too.”

Eunkwang beams at Minhyuk, not looking away even when the microwave beeps at them.

“Great! Next time we have a weekend off, then.”

Minhyuk laughs, “We never have a weekend off.”

“We can practice in the car,” Eunkwang insists, still smiling as he takes plates out for both of them. “You could even compose if you want.”

“Dance practice, though.”

Eunkwang laughs this time as he brings the leftovers, rice, and kimchi to the table, “Who needs dance practice?”

“You do,” Minhyuk reminds him teasingly, while smiling. The leftovers Eunkwang decided on are chicken, and they still look delicious despite their time in the fridge. “You need dance practice the most out of any of us.”

“I’ll be driving, that’s Beep Beep’s point dance down already.”

Minhyuk can’t even dignify that with a response because there’s food in front of him now and he has to load his plate. The smell will attract other members eventually and he wants to have as much as he can before then.

Eunkwang follows suit with the food, looking at Minhyuk even as he does. 

“Seriously though,” Eunkwang says before he starts eating, “let’s go on a trip.”

Minhyuk chews his first bites of chicken slowly, trying to think of how he wants to respond.

Eunkwang’s being so sincere he wants to reply in kind, but Minhyuk’s sincere response to a road trip with Eunkwang is a kind of fluttery feeling that’s more enthusiastic than Minhyuk probably should be.

“I’ll go if we have time,” he decides to say eventually.

Eunkwang’s big, food-stuffed grin is kind of gross, but it also kind of makes Minhyuk want to hit the road right away.


End file.
